1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a controller cover. More specifically, the present invention relates to a controller cover attached to a controller which is held by a hand of a user or a game player and operated in a real space for inputting operation information to a game apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in view of sanitation and prevention of damage due to drop, or the like, electronic equipment with cover, such as a game controller, etc. has been known.
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-507814 [G06F 3/033, A63F 13/06]) recites that in order to significantly avoid problems in relation to holdability and sanitation, a handle of a joypad for computer operation is attached with a cover like a stocking.
Patent Document 2 (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 63-17098 4[A05K 5/03, H04N 5/00, 5/64]) recites that a protective cover is constructed by a holder member of a hollow-body made of material with shake-resistance and low density which is formed to be conformed to the appearance of a remote controller, and the holder member is made thick enough to absorb shock applied to the remote controller, and whereby, it is possible to protect the controller from the shock imparted from the outside.
In addition, Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-196776 [H05K 5/02]) recites that a plurality of shock absorbing rubbers are arranged on the bottom of a case main body, and electronic equipment is mounted on the upper surfaces of these shock absorbing rubbers, and thereby, if shock force is applied to the case due to drop, etc., the shock absorbing rubbers are deformed to protect the electronic equipment.
The above-described Patent Document 1 is for avoiding problems in relation to holdability of the joypad and sanitation, and not for protecting the joy pad and other things from the shock occurring between them.
Furthermore, the above-described Patent Document 2 is for imparting sufficient thickness to the wall surface of the holder member made of a material with low density, light weight, and shake-resistance for absorbing shock imparted to the remote control device. Thus, there is a problem of high material costs for forming the holder member with sufficient thickness, resulting in a high price.
In addition, the Patent Document 3 can protect the electronic equipment by the shock absorbing rubbers, but has a problem of not protecting other things from shock when shock occurs between the case main body and other things because the case main body itself does not have structure of absorbing the shock.